Taken Souls
by Shiro Jung
Summary: Seeing blue like-objects streaming through the air one day and continuing to happen,the family of five seek out what they are and strive to fight against them.Doing their best to save their loved ones and many more, only the chosen ones can save them all.


Taken Souls

We didn't know what to do or what to say…all we could do

Was watch…until he came…

Chapter One The boy

"Linda Hosuke." Called my teacher as I answered "Here." My name is Linda Hosuke. I'm just a normal girl…well maybe not entirely normal. Since I can see ghosts! My family of five can all see ghosts, but something is different about us. People who can see ghosts like us are called mediums. My family and I can see ghosts and souls. So everyday, I look around and I can see ghosts walking around doing things that us humans do. I can see souls in people's bodies, like I can see through them. It was late in the afternoon when I arrived home. My twin sister didn't walk home with me today because she had to go to a doctor's appointment in the early morning. Nobody was home except for me. I dropped my backpack on the ground and went into the living room. And that's when I saw it. A body was lying on the couch. I was shocked! Then the body moved. I could see the boy's face clearly now. It was a boy, in his teens I suppose. Suddenly, the boy's eyes opened, and he looked at me for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and murmured, "Must be dreaming…" His voice sounded like he was in pain. And that's when I realized that the boy was bleeding. I told the boy to wake up, but he wouldn't. Finally, I shook him awake and asked him if he could move. He replied, "Yes." I told him to stand up and show me where his wound was. He did what he was told to do and I could see that the wound was deep. Then, the moment the boy fell to the ground, the front door opened and my older brother, Jack came in. He gasped at the sight of the fallen boy. He asked me, "Who's that boy and what happened to him?" I quickly answered "No time to explain, help me carry this boy to the car!" My brother helped me carry the boy to the car and I told my brother to drive to the hospital. On the way to the hospital, I told my brother everything about what I knew about the boy, which wasn't much. He was very surprised about the boy! When we arrived, Jack and I carried the boy into the hospital. We told the nurses about the boy. Then they quickly carried the boy to the emergency room. As we waited, Jack asked me, "Why did we just save a boy that we don't even know? He could've been doing something bad in our house!" As I replied, "I don't know, I just feel like he's not bad." My brother's cell phone rang! "Where are you?!" shouted my mother through the phone. Jack answered, "In the hospital" in a startled voice. My mother shouts back, "Are you hurt? Is Linda hurt? Huh? I have Lindsey with me right now!" Jack answered, "Don't worry! Linda and I are fine." Then Jack explained everything to our mother. Right when Jack finished the story, the doctor came to us and Jack said "Bye" to our mom as she shouted back, "Wait!" The doctor told us that the boy's wound was deep but not severe. We asked if the boy was awake, but the doctor said no. A couple of hours later, the boy woke up and we visited him. On the way to the boy's room, Jack got a text message from our mother on his cell phone. It said that she would pick us up in thirty minutes. When we got to the boy's room, we had many questions for him! Before we could ask him any questions he started talking. He told us that his name is Jepreza Sosuke, and that he was looking for some people. He knew that the people he was looking for, lived in our area, so he knocked on every door and asked if the people that lived there knew the people he was looking for. Then he told us that when he came to our house, he knocked but no one came. He was about to leave when he heard noises coming from our house so he tried the door, and it opened! When Jepreza said that, Jack and I glared at each other thinking that one of us didn't lock the door and it was their fault! Jepreza continued, he told us that there was a man in our house and that man was stealing our stuff! Jack and I sighed in relief thinking that it wasn't any of ours fault. Jepreza said that he told the man to stop! But the man simply looked at him. Then they were in a fight! Jepreza was wining, but then the man had a knife! He stabbed Jepreza and Jepreza lost conscious. He was saying about how that man might've put him on the couch where I found him when my mother walked into the room. We said goodbye to Jepreza and said that we would visit him again the next day. Then we left.


End file.
